


Glitches (OG)

by Goldi480



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akira (Voltron) is mentioned, All Behavior Will Be Explained, Being Rewritten, Chill Rolo, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Lance think they know what they're doing, Keith just wants a friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is being Lance, Married Keith/Lance, Matt (Voltron) is mentioned, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Protective Shiro (Voltron), References to the 80s Voltron, Ryou (Voltron) is Mentioned, Sheith is mostly one sided, Shiro just wants to be happy, Sorta Gamer Keith, Video Game Mechanics, they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldi480/pseuds/Goldi480
Summary: “Voltron? What is it about?”“ Well the player or you, in this case, are part of Voltron, the Defenders Of The Universe. You are playing as the Red Paladin of the Red Lion- ”“The Red Lion? You got to be kidddddddddd̵d̴d̸d̴d̴d̴-V.1. has been terminated."What are you doing Goldi? How are people suppose to know what this is?!?""Well, they can always read it if they are curious, but I'm making a rewrite for this book. I was displeased with many of the things a decided to just start all over. The title is of the rewrite  "Glitches: RE" so, please stop by and read it :D""So what are you gonna do with this one?""I'm going to leave it up, put it as an extra once I finish RE. Let just say that all the glitches in this book have been fixed in the next build of it.  See ya R̵̤̀̒E̴̢̛͙̻͝Ạ̶͒̽̾Ĺ̸͕̥̚S̴̛̲̲̟̺͆̌Ō̴͓͈̩̫̪͍͋̅͝Ỏ̶̤̓͠N̸̛͓̩̜͓͈͍̆̏!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sooooo I was looking through my old docs and found this story I started writing but never finished. I remembered being so proud when I started this so I want to finish this.
> 
> I started to write this after season 3 came out so some things might be off. I also had to rewrite some major plot points because they didn't make sense so if you guys want to see how the story was originally supposed to be then I'll make another book to let you see the difference. Most of the changes happened after this part so if you have questions or if you see mistakes don't be afraid to tell me :D

To say that this month sucked was an understatement. He lost his job for going off on a customer, which caused him to have a fight with Lance, which ended with Lance storming out. So yeah, this month was pretty bad for Keith Kogane.

 

“ Hey, Keith!”

 

Keith turns around to see a dark-skinned man with white hair walking towards him.

“Rolo.”

 

Rolo sat across from Keith with an amused smirk. “You looked pissed.”

 

Rolo is something special. He’s been friends with Keith ever since sixth grade. Even if Rolo came from a wealthy family he didn’t like to show it off. He also has a girlfriend named Nyma, she’s pretty nice in his opinion.

 

Keith’s groans and puts his head on the table...Relationships are the last thing he wants to think about right now.

 

“Keith,” Rolo poked at his arm. “C’mon Keith you been liked this for two weeks. You really need to make things up with Lance-”

 

Keith sits up and slams his hand on the table. “Why apologize when it wasn’t my fault!”

 

“Keith, you know what I mean. You can’t keep doing this yourself, it’s not good for the both of you.”

 

“Just stay out of this Rolo this doesn’t concern you.”

 

“ It does when my friend is suffering, Keith you-”

 

“ If you called here to give me relationship advice then I’m going!”

 

Rolo sighs and puts his bag on the table. He pulls out a black flash drive and hands it to Keith.

 

“My father is creating a new very realistic 3D interactive game called Voltron and he asked me to test it out, but due to some events coming up I won’t be able to do it. That’s why I’m asking you to test it for me. This game will change the way games are played forever!”

 

“Voltron? What is it about?”

 

“ Well the player or you, in this case, are part of Voltron, the Defenders Of The Universe. You are playing as the Red Paladin of the Red Lion- ”

 

“The Red Lion? You got to be kidding me.”

“Just let me finish. Anyway, there are four other paladins that live in the Castle of Lions, there’s also the black, blue, yellow, and green paladins. You will get to be playing as the Red Paladin and will get to experience space battle against the evil Zarkon."

 

“A game is the last thing I need to be playing right now Rolo,” Keith grumbles, holding out the flash drive. Rolo whines and pushes the drives back towards Keith.

 

“Please, Keith I would do me a huge favor if you played it. Besides, it’s not like your to busy to play it now.”

 

“Can’t you just ask Nyma to play it?”

 

“She’s going to be with me for this trip so she can’t either,” Rolo reached over the table and grabbed on to Keith shoulders. “Come on Keith please!”

 

Seeing the normally chill Rolo begging him to play some stupid space sim was unnerving at least. “FINE, I’ll play the stupid game just get off me.”

 

Rolo goes back to his side of the table. “I’m glad you came around Keith. Anyways, I’ll be back in a month.” He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. “Well, I’m off, I don’t want to get kicked out for smoking in this cafe,” he winks at a nearby waiter,” I’m quite fond of it.”

 

“ Better make sure you never come here with Nyma then if you're only here for the girls.” Keith watches Rolo shrug and picks up his bag.

 

“Don’t worry, Nyma the only one for me.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Your so weird Rolo.”

 

“I’m the weird one? You look like you came from the 80s with that mullet of yours. Anyways, I’m already late, I’ll see you a month!”

 

And with that Rolo was gone. Keith brings the flash drive up to his face.

 

“Voltron,” Keith mutters as he rubs the drive between his fingertips. He tsked and slide the drive into his pocket. He leaves a twenty dollar bill on the table and heads out to his car.

  
~

By the time he got home, it was about five o’clock. He heads to the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich. Then he heads upstairs to his room and goes over to his computer. Keith pulls out the flash drive from his pocket and plugs it into his computer and waits for the game to download.

He is soon greeted with blasting music and a space-themed menu screen. Keith turns down his volume and he selects _"New Game. "_

  
~  
**What is your name?**

 

_Keith Kogane_

 

**Is _Keith_ the name you want to go with?**

 

_Yes_

 

**Create your avatar**

 

Keith decides to make someone that looks somewhat like himself.

 

Welcome, _**Keith**_!  
~

Keith was suddenly in front of a control room or something.

 

???: Oh you must be the one Akira was talking about!

 

Keith turns around to see a dark-skinned woman with white hair pulled into a bun. Even though she had a smile on her face her eyes seemed to be studying him like he was some sort of painting.

 

Keith waits for the chat options to appear, but it never did...How is he supposed to play a game if he can’t even talk with the characters?

 

The woman smile turned to confusion after a while.

 

???: I’m afraid I cannot hear you...Try to plug in your headphones

 

Headphones? He wasn’t sure how headphones would help but whatever.

 

He plugs them in and nothing happens like he expects.

 

K: “I give up, this game is stupid!”

 

???: So you can talk after all.

 

K: “ What?”

 

He has to admit he wasn’t expecting a game where you actually get to talk to the character using his voice. He thought it was going be one of those games where he had to choose what to say, the fact that she can actually hear him makes him kinda uneasy.

  
K: “So who might you be?”

 

A: I am Allura Princess of Altea and the Blue Paladin.

 

Allura smiles and puts her hands on her hips.

 

A: Welcome to the team Keith Kogane. It’s been a while since we had a new paladin on the team so don’t be upset if the others are rude at first. They are really nice when you get to know them.

 

K: “And who are they?”

 

She holds up four fingers and begins counting off.

 

A: Well first there is Me the Blue Paladin, then Pidge the Green Paladin, then Hunk the Yellow Paladin, and of all there is Shiro the Black Paladin. There is also a guy name Coran here but he’s never around anymore.

 

K: “I see.”

 

A: Anyways, I’ll give you time to explore this new place. You must be pretty scared right?

 

K: “Not really.”

 

Allura gives him an amused smirk.

 

A: Alright then, if you get lost then it’s not my fault.

 

So far, Keith liked Allura.

 

K: “Then I guess I won’t have to get lost then.”

 

A: That what they all say...Well then Keith, I’ll leave you to it.

 

And with that Allura left the control room.

 

**Use the arrow keys to move.**

 

The graphics were pretty good in this game and that Allura character seemed so human-like.

 

Maybe this Voltron game can serve as a distraction from his own crappy life.  
~

As soon as Keith stepped into the training room a cutscene began. A man is seen to be sparring with some sort of training droid. He was dodging effortlessly as the robot swung with the intent to seriously damage him. It was kinda mesmerizing to watch, it’s almost like he’s performing a dance with the droid. It was when the man launches forward that Keith realizes that he has a prosthetic on his right arm. The prosthetic arm goes through the droid's middle and it deactivates. The stranger then stands up and finally looks at Keith, the purple glow coming from his prosthetic disappearing.

 

“You must be the new Red Paladin,” the man walks up to Keith and holds out his normal arm towards Keith. “I’m Takashi Shirogane or Shiro for short .” Shiro smiles,”I’m the Black Paladin.”

 

Then the animated cutscene ended.

 

The one thing about dating sims that Keith hates is how they try to make the characters so unrealistically cute or handsome, but surprisingly Shiro wasn’t unrealistic at all. Sure he’s tall and muscular like all dreams guy were, but most girls wouldn’t imagine seeing a prosthetic on their dream guy. It kinda intrigued to find out more about him.

 

K: “Hey, I’m Keith Kogane”

 

S: Welcome aboard Keith, Akira told me so much about you. So how do you like the place so far?

 

K: “I admit it’s pretty big than the places I'm used to”

 

S: Yeah, it was like that for us too. You’re also from Earth right?

 

K: ”Yeah”

 

A frown tugged down on Shiro’s smile.

 

S: I admit I am a little homesick but I know if we don’t defeat Zarkon, Earth can be one of the planets he takes over. I can’t bear to think about what would happen to my little brother if I allow that to happen.

 

K: “You have a brother?”

 

Shiro seems to perks up at this.

 

S: Ryou is really my twin but I’m a little bit older than him by a few minutes. He was my best friend and supported me even if my parents didn’t. I don’t know where I’ll be today without him.

 

K: “He sounds like a good guy.”

 

S: He really is.

 

Shiro frowns and crosses his arms.

 

S; Oh I’m sorry, I’m making this all about me. Do you have any siblings Keith?

 

K: “No I’m the only child.”

 

S: Oh, there must have been someone in your life that was important.

 

Keith opens his mouth but then closes it.

 

Should I really mention something about Lance? I mean this is supposed to be adventure game, he wouldn’t care about my sob story.

 

K: “I had a friend name Lance, I met him during elementary school. “

 

S: You know this Lance guy for a really long time haven’t you?

 

K: “Yes...He is my….best friend.”

 

S: I wish I could meet him someday.

 

K: "Maybe after we defeat Zarkon."

 

Shiro runs a hand through his undercut and shakes his head.

 

S: I want to make sure you have time to talk to the others, they are really excited to meet you. It’s been awhile since we had someone new aboard this crazy ride.

 

Shiro's eyes widen and he waves his hands frantically.

 

S: Not saying that I’m glad Akira’s gone, but it’s nice to have something different.

 

K: ”I get it, anyway it was nice talking you to Shiro”

 

S: Also Keith…

 

K: ”Yes?”

 

S: I enjoyed this little talk we had, can we do it again sometime?

 

K: “I enjoyed it too”

 

Shiro blushes and walks away leaving Keith alone in the training room.

 

Shiro seemed like an interesting character.

  
~  
It didn’t take him long to find the other two. Hunk was in the kitchen and Pidge was in the Green Lion Hanger. They were pretty interesting too, Pidge was all about science while Hunk mostly talked about the foods he liked to make.

 

He just finished talking with Pidge when he the front door opens.

 

K: “I have to go now Pidge.”

 

P: Nice talking to you!

 

Keith closes out the game and heads to the living room to see Lance sitting on the couch watching TV.

 

“How was your night,” Keith asks blandly.

 

Lance ignores him and continues to watch TV.

 

“Lance, how was your night at work?”

 

Keith is once again ignored by his husband.

 

“Are you going to answer me!”

 

Lance groans and turns the TV off. “It’s was fine alright!”

 

“Now was that so hard.”

 

“Keith, I had a rough day at work and I don’t have time to deal with your sass.”

 

“You wouldn’t have to if you just answer me the first time.”

 

“I don’t of time for this Keith,” Lance gets off the couch and goes down the hallway to the guest room.

 

Keith curses and slams his hand on the counter.

 

He didn’t want to get into another fight with Lance, he was just concerned about him.

 

Ever since Keith got fired from Garrison Lance had to do move overtime to make sure they still have money to go off of. It hurts to see the usually energetic man drained with bags painting under his eyes.

 

Giving one last look down the hallway Lance disappeared down he heads back upstairs to his room and jumps into empty bed.

 

The bed was cold tonight.

  
~  
Everything was going fine, until a month later.


	2. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo remember how I told you guys and said that I wrote this story a long time ago but I had to change some things? Well, one of the major changes I made is in this chapter. I always find it hard to explain things since I know what I'm trying to do but others might not get it so if you don't please leave a comment.
> 
> Also, I'm kinda upset since I wrote out a whole battle scene but it didn't get saved through to my wifi connection at the time.
> 
> ENJJOOOYYYYY :D

Keith was honestly not in a good mood when he woke up. He grabs his computer and opens Voltron to be immediately greeted by Pidge.

 

P: Keith good morning!

 

K: “Morning Pidge, how was your night?”

 

P: It was alright, I had better though. Anyways are you alright? We all kinda panicked when Red took that hit and crashed yesterday.

 

K: "I had worse."

 

P: Tell that to Shiro and Hunk. Both of them were screaming when you didn't respond to them.

 

K: "And you weren't?"

 

Pidge smirks slyly.

 

P: I knew you could push through it. I was completely calm during the whole ideal.

 

K: "Well that not what Allura and Coran told me."

 

P: U-uh well I-I STOP LAUGHING!

 

K: "Alright...I'll stop I promise just stop glaring at me."

 

P: Well all that matters is that we were able to form Voltron in the end.

 

K: "Yeah..."

 

Pidge's smile dims as she turns away from Keith.

 

P: You know...Afterall of this I still haven't found my brother.

 

K: "I'm sure we'll find him one day."

 

P: We have to Keith.

 

She lifts up her glasses and wipes away a stray tear.

 

P: I just can't help thinking that the longer I wait it might be too late.

 

K: "I don't know what to say."

 

Pidge shakes her head and smiles at him weakly.

 

P: You don't have to Keith. You were never the best one for comforting people.

 

K: "I'm really not."

 

P: It was nice to finally get it out of my chest though...Thank you.

 

K: "Anytime Pidge."

 

P: Anyways, Keith do you have any more time to hang out with me today?

 

K: “I’m sorry Pidge maybe not right now.”

 

Pidge frowned at this and looked away embarrassed.

 

P: Okay then. I’ll see you later.

 

Before he can respond she runs past him to the control room.

 

Keith bites back his smile and heads off.

  
~  
It didn’t take him long to find Shiro in the Black Lion Hanger.

 

He seemed lost in thought about something.

 

Should he just leave?

 

K: “Shiro!”

 

The man in call turns around with a soft smile.

 

S: Did you rest well?

 

K: ”If you want me to be honest….then no.”

 

S: Keith is everything alright?

 

K: “I don’t know if I should tell you or not.”

 

S: Keith, I’m not going to judge you for it.

 

K: “I-I know it’s just”

 

Keith groans and rubs his hand down his face.

 

S: Keith, it’s better to tell others your problems than to keep them in.

 

K: “.....”

 

S: Keith?

 

K: “I’m going to tell you what wrong.”

 

S: I’m glad-

 

K: “But I just want you to know that I would still like us to be friends afterward.”

 

S: Ok?

 

K: “Do you remember that Lance guy I mentioned.”

 

S: Yes the “Best Friend.”

 

K: “Well he isn’t just my “Best Friend,” he’s my husband.”

 

S: O-oh you're married.

 

K: “Yeah, I am.”

 

S: I fail to see how that changes anything.

 

K: “Well because of all of this.”

 

Shiro raises his eyebrows and looks around the room.

 

S: I afraid I don’t understand what you mean by “all of this.”

 

K: “I-I nevermind….”

 

S: Anyways, what did this Lance guy do?

 

Keith sighs and crosses his arms.

 

K: “It’s just that we got into a fight recently and now every time we talk it feels like I’m walking across a tightrope. I love him Shiro, and I don’t want to lose him because of some stupid fight.”

 

S: Wait, Keith...

 

K: “What is it?”

 

S: How are you communicating with Lance right now? We don’t have a way to talk to our loved ones on the Castle of Lions.

 

K: “O-oh you don’t have a way t-to talk to people on Earth.”

 

Shiro just stares at him, his face devoid of any emotion. Keith waves his hand in front his face.

 

K: “Shiro are you alright?”

 

???: Keith there you are!

 

Keith turns around to see Allura speed walking towards him.

 

A: Come with me real quick.

 

K: “But-”

 

A: Don’t worry he’ll be fine.

 

Keith’s stands up and gives one more look at the frozen Shiro.

 

K: “Um I’ll be right back then.”

 

Of course, Shiro said nothing.

  
~  
Allura practically drags Keith out of the Black Lion Hanger and throws him across the room. She glares down at him and taps her foot impatiently.

 

A: You can’t just do that Keith.

 

K: “Do what!”

 

A: Hint about your life outside of Voltron, especially your love life.

 

K: “But yesterday Shiro asked me about my fam-”

 

A: Keith, you should know of all people that I’m talking about the real life.

 

He almost fell off his seat.

 

K: “Do the others know?”

 

A: Of course not and they cannot.

 

K: “O-oh”

 

A: Listen, Keith, you never mention anything about your real dating life.

 

K: “Why”

 

A: The other paladins were never programmed to handle such things. It’s best not to mention anything about your love life at all outside of this game, these guys will eventually connect the dots that everything they know is a lie.

 

K: “I still don’t know the reason why I can’t mention my love life.”

 

A: Are you not aware that Voltron was originally going to be a dating simulation?

 

K: “What?!?”

 

A: It was a last minute change...They took out a lot of stuff programming but never added anything back and we both know what happens when you tell someone your married in a dating sim.

 

K: "Wait so why didn't they change any of the codings?"

 

A: Laziness perhaps? It is easier to remove stuff than to change after all.

 

K: “Is that why Shiro glitched out?”

 

A: I highly think so.

 

K: "I'll make sure to tell Rolo about it then."

 

A: Please.

 

Allura closes her eyes and runs a hand through her white hair.

 

K: “Is there a way we can fix him?”

 

A: I’m not sure, the best chance you have is to start a new game.

 

K: “Alright, I’ll try that.”

  
~

Keith pauses the game and exits to the menu. The "New Game" button was shining bright white beneath his saved game. Before he has the chance to press it the screen glitches out.

 

The "New Game" button is gone.

 

“What’s going on,” Keith closes the game and reopens it, but the "New Game" button was still not there.

 

He goes back to his saved game to find Allura.

  
~  
When he finds her, she’s talking to Shiro.

 

A: Keith you're back?

 

S: Are you alright?

 

K: “Yeah I’m fine, Shiro would you mind if I talk to Allura for a second.”

 

S: Sure, I don’t mind at all.

 

The two of them waited until Shiro disappeared from view.

 

A: Why haven’t you restarted!

 

K: “The button to start a new game is gone!”

 

A: What! How!

 

K: “I don’t know it just happened and it won’t come back no matter what I do.”

 

Allura looks towards the hallway Shiro went down and crosses her arms.

 

A: Maybe with don’t have to start a new game after all. Shiro seemed to go back to normal after you left. Maybe that whole freezing thing was temporary.

 

K: “I hope so.”

 

A: Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on him.

 

K: “Sure, I don’t mind at all.”

 

Allura claps her hands together.

 

A: Thanks Keith, I owe you a big time.

 

Allura disappears down the hallway.

 

Welp time to go find Shiro.

  
~

Keith found Shiro in the kitchen, where Hunk was surprisingly not found at all.

 

S: Keith, I want the truth and nothing but the truth.

 

K: “What are you-”

 

S: Is any of this real?

 

K: “What are you talking about?”

 

S: I’m not stupid Keith, I heard what you and Allura were talking about in the hallway……..And to be honest, I really wish I didn’t.

 

K: “Shiro I-”

 

S: I don’t know how to feel.

 

Shiro's eyes harden.

 

S: Did I ever know how to feel in the first place? Is everything about me fake, my feelings...my friends...Ryou?

 

K: “Shiro I don’t know what to say.”

 

Shiro lower lip trembles and leans against the table.

 

S: I’m sorry Keith.

 

K: “Shiro…”

 

S: Then my feelings for you…

 

K: “Feelings for me?”

 

Shiro winces and shakes his head.

 

S: Keith...

 

K: “I don’t know Shiro.”

 

S: I need some time alone Keith…...This is really a lot to take in.

 

K: “I understand, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

 

Shiro pauses before nodding.

 

S: Tomorrow...definitely tomorrow

  
~

A: “Keith how is he?”

 

K: “He knows.”

 

Allura eyes widen.

 

A: Is he?

 

K: “He needs time.”

 

A: I’ll make sure to talk to him.

 

K: “Before I go, I have a question.”

 

A: Yes?

 

K: “Does the game still continue even when I exit?”

 

A: Yes it does, the others think that your sleeping in your room or with Red so they don’t question where you are.

 

K: "But I never logged out in my room."

 

A: It's the way they're were programmed, Keith...I don't know everything you know.

 

K: "I have to remember that."

 

Allura shrugs.

 

K: “Also Allura, please take care of him”

 

A: I will Keith.

  
~  
Keith removed his headphones and leans back into his chair.

 

“I hope Shiro is alright.”

 

Then hears the front door opens with a shout not long after.

 

“I’M HOME KEITH!”

 

Keith goes downstairs to see Lance stumbling from the now closed front door.

 

“Hey Keith,” Lance yells as he stumbles towards him. He latches onto him and lets out a drowsy chuckle.

 

“Lance are you drunk?”

 

“Nooooooooo.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Alright fiiineee mom, we had a company party and I had a few cold ones.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

 

“Keith...have I told you that you are sooooo beautiful.”

 

“Alright, I’m taking you to bed.”

 

“NOooo,” Lance whines. “I wanna stay with yooouuu.”

 

“Lance I-”

 

“You never talk to me anymoooorrreee, you’re always in your room doing something. It's almost like you don't caaarreee for me."

 

“Is that really how you feel Lance?”

 

Lance says nothing as he buries his head deeper into Keith’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry Lance I didn’t-”

 

Keith was cut off by a snore. He smiles and carries Lance to their room.

 

The bed was warm tonight

  
~

A: Shiro, it’s me.

 

Allura hears rustling from inside Shiro’s bedroom.

 

S: One second!

 

The door opens and Shiro is leaning against the door frame. Everything about Shiro was off; his smile too wide, his shoulders tensed, his eyes clouded. It hurts to see Shiro like this.

 

S: Allura is something wrong?

 

A: You know.

 

S: I don’t-

 

A: I already know the truth.

 

Shiro’s tough facade was ruined when he winces.

 

S: Allura, I don’t know what to do.

 

A: Shiro I know it’s a lot to take in.

 

S: Is it wrong that I’m not really that upset about Ryou.

 

A: Then why are you upset Shiro?

 

S: I’m upset because there no way Keith could’ve been with me no matter how I feel, in fact, I don’t even know if I really love him in the first place.

 

A: Shiro, don’t say that!

 

S: Why? It’s true after all

 

A bitter smile tugs at his lips.

 

S: I’m nothing but a few lines of code after all.

 

The sound of a slap resonated throughout the room. Shiro lifts his hand to his check and looks at Allura with shock.

 

S: Allura-

 

A: Don’t you dare say that Shiro!

 

She pulls Shiro’s down to her face and stares him in the eyes.

 

A: We are more than some lines of code.

 

He bites his lower lip and tries to look away from Allura’s intense eyes.

 

S: What should I do Allura?

 

A: I’ll tell you what. You might not be able to be with Keith the way you thought you could, but that doesn’t mean you can’t still be his friend.

 

S: But what if he forgets about me?

 

A: He would never Shiro. You make him happy, you can tell by the way he looks at you.

 

S: I do?

 

A: You know Keith more than all of us so you should know the answer.

 

She rests a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

 

S: Thanks Allura, I really needed this

 

A: You’re welcome, but Shiro if you need anything, please come talk to me then.

 

Shiro nods and gives Allura a crooked smile that she returns.

 

He waits until he hears the door shut to pull out a small journal.

~

K: “Shiro, I’m back!”

 

Keith enters the Black Lion Hanger just in time to sees Shiro come out of the Black Lion’s cockpit.

 

S: Keith, welcome back!

 

K: “You seem happier. I’m glad.”

 

S: Allura helped me realize something.

 

K: “And what was that?”

 

S: Keith, I’m in love with you.

 

K: “Shiro I told you I-”

 

S: I know, but just listen. I know you’re married to Lance and as long as I’m in this game it wouldn't have worked out anyways.

 

He lets out a shaky breath before continuing.

 

S: But I want to be someone you can confide in.

 

K: “Shiro”.

 

Suddenly, Keith hugs Shiro.

 

K: “Thank you.”

 

S: You’re welcome, now how have things gone with Lance?

 

K: “Well he came back home last night drunk. He was upset that I haven’t been spending time with him recently since I been with you this past month.”

 

S: So is everything fine between you two now?

 

K: “I wish.”

 

Keith rubs the back of his neck

 

K: “Today is one of his rare off days from work and he didn’t even want to spend it with me. I guess what he said last night was just a drunken man rambles. He was so eager to go somewhere and when I asked to go he just said: “maybe next time.”

 

S: I’m sorry this is happening to you, Keith. You deserve much more than what you're getting from him.

 

K: “You really think so?”

 

S: You can’t have a stable relationship with anyone if you can’t trust them, Keith.

 

K: “What are you trying to say, Shiro?”

 

S: Perhaps Lance isn’t the one for you after all?

 

K: “That’s insane”

 

S: Keith, I don’t know the whole story, but it sounds like he’s doesn’t care for you at all.

 

K: “Of course he cares”

 

S: It doesn’t sound like it then. Keith, if I could, I would get you anything you would want and would do anything to get it. You are worth it.

 

K: “Nobody ever told me that before”

 

S: Then I’m glad I was the first one.

 

K: “Can you….say it again.”

 

Shiro puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

S: You are worth it

 

K: “You really the best friend anyone can ask for Shiro.”

 

Is Shiro really right about Lance? Do I really deserve better than him?

  
~  
He was about to get ready to log off but then Hunk called him.

 

H: Hey Keith!

 

K: “Did you need something Hunk?”

 

H: No not really, I just wanted to make sure enjoying the team so far.

 

K: “Oh yeah everyone pretty nice.”

 

H: I also realized that we never officially hung out before outside missions.

 

He never actually did talk to Hunk in the past a lot.

 

K: “Well we have to change that then.”

 

H: Your right! So tomorrow, you and I are going to cooking.

 

K: “Cooking?”

 

H: Yup!

 

K: “I must admit, cooking was never one of my strong suits.”

 

H: Don’t worry Keith, I’ll help you every step of the way.

 

K: “Thanks Hunk.”

 

The man blushes at Keith and scratches the back of his head.

 

H: Anyways, I’ll see ya later

 

Keith watched Hunk head to the control room. He can honestly say that he’s excited to hang out with Hunk tomorrow.

  
~  
As soon as Shiro returns to his room he punches the wall and lets out an anguished shout.

 

They pull out the small journal from under their bed and opens it revealing lines of code. When he found this book a few weeks ago he didn't understand what it could have been.

Until now...

 

He doesn't know why, but something about the book seemed off. Ever since he found it he has started to hear things.

 

And they were getting harder and harder to ignore each passing day...

 

_**T̵h̵i̸s̴ ̵w̸o̷u̷l̷d̷n̸’̷t̷ ̶d̷o̷ ̴a̶t̵ ̴a̵l̶l̴.̵** _

 

He shakes his head and lets out a breath.

 

_I'm getting distracted._

 

_I need to focus._

_I need to make things **r̷i̶g̶h̵t̵**._

_No._

 

_I said I wanted to be someone he could confide in nothing more._

 

_**B̸u̶t̴ ̶w̶e̸ ̷c̴o̵u̶l̶d̸ ̵b̴e̷ ̷s̴o̵ ̷m̷u̶c̶h̶ ̵m̴o̷r̶e̷.̴** _

 

_He's married!_

 

**A̶n̷ ̴e̷a̴s̶y̶ ̷p̵r̷o̶b̴l̶e̸m̸ ̶t̴o̸ ̸f̴i̴x̴**

 

_What is that suppose to mean?!?_

 

_**L̶e̷t̵ ̸m̵e̶ ̵h̸e̵l̵p̵ ̴y̵o̷u̵ ̸T̷a̸k̶a̵s̸h̴i̶.̵.̴.̴U̶s̵e̴ ̸m̷e̶ ̴t̷o̴ ̵y̷o̶u̴r̴ ̷a̸d̷v̸a̶n̸t̷a̵g̴e̶.̸** _

 

_Even if I did want to you can't make a real person fall in love with some character._

 

_**S̷h̷i̴r̷o̴ you are supposed to be the leader of this group, yet you're the dumbest one out here.** _

 

_What?_

 

**_Let's just say I c̸a̵n̶ ̷d̸o̴ ̵m̶o̸r̴e̷ ̴t̸h̵a̵n̴ ̶t̶h̴a̴t̶.̵. A̵r̵e̶n̵'̶t̵ ̴y̷o̴u̸ ̴c̷u̸r̷i̷o̸u̴s̵?̶_ **

 

Sadly he is.

 

_I'm listening..._

 

A chortle echoes throughout his head.

 

_**I̶ ̷k̶n̴e̷w̴ ̸I̵ ̸p̴i̶c̷k̸e̵d̴ ̶r̷i̴g̷h̸t̶.̸** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gxk eua yaxk eua iusvrkzkre xksubkj nos lxus znk mgsk, yox?"
> 
> "Ul iuaxyk huyy!"
> 
> "Juahrk inkiq."
> 
> "Yox O joj sgte zosky grxkgje, O qtuc nuc zu ju se puh."
> 
> "Grxomnz, haz ol se yut zkrry sk ol nk ykky gte yomty ul zngz soyzgqk euax loxkj."
> 
> "O qtuc se yzall, yox."
> 
> "lux znk ygqk ul euax puh eua hkzzkx nuvk eua ju."
> 
>  
> 
> HINT: CAESARIAN CIPHER
> 
> If you solve it then don't post in the comments ;3


	3. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid if you have questions or if you see mistakes to ask me ;3  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .-..-. .. .----. -- / -. --- - / .... .- ...- .. -. --. / - .... .. ... .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .- .-.. .-.. ..- .-. .- / -.-. .- .-.. -- / -.. --- .-- -. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. / -.-. .- -. .----. - / .- -.- .. .-. .- ---. / - .... . -.-- .----. .-. . / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / -.. . .-.. . - . / .- -. -.. / .-. . .--. .-.. .- -.-. . / ..- ... / .-.. .. -.- . / .-- . .----. .-. . / --. .- .-. -... .- --. . ---. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. .----. -- / ... ..- .-. . / . ...- . .-. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / --. --- -. -. .- / .. ... / .- .-.. .-. .. --. .... - .-.-.- / -- .- -.-- -... . / - .... . -.-- / .- .-. . / .--- ..- ... - / ..-. .. -..- .. -. --. / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / --. .- -- . ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- -. .----. - / --. . - / .. - --..-- / .-- . / -- .. --. .... - / -. --- - / ... . . / . .- -.-. .... / --- - .... . .-. / .- --. .- .. -. ---. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-- .. .--. . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ..-. .- -.-. . / .- .-.. .-.. ..- .-. .- --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / - --- .-.. -.. / -- . / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. . ... ... . ... / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -.-. .-. -.-- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. .----. -- / ... -.-. .- .-. . -.. / .- -.- .. .-. .- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. . ...- . .-. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .-- --- .-. -.- / --- ..- - .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / .--. .-. --- -- .. ... . ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-.. . - .----. ... / .--- ..- ... - / . -. .--- --- -.-- / - .... . / - .. -- . / .-- . / .... .- ...- . / -. --- .-- .-.-.- .-..-.
> 
>  
> 
> HINT: Samuel M.

Keith was in the middle of watching a movie when Lance comes home. He pauses the movie and turns to Lance unable to hide his frown.

 

“You wanna tell me where you went, Lance?”

 

“ Don’t worry about it Keith, it wasn’t anything important.”

 

“If it wasn’t then why couldn’t I go?”

 

Lance pinches the bridges of his nose and lets out a groan. “ Keith this is my day off, I just wanted to have some me time.”

 

“ You have been having ‘me’ time a lot lately, you’re the one who came crying to me that you wanted to spend more time together.”

 

“I told you Keith I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was saying half of the time.”

 

He opened his mouth to refute but then he notices the white bag Lance was carrying.

 

“What’s in there?”

 

“Keith, if I wanted to play 20 questions with you I would have asked.” Lance walks past him, hitting Keith’s shoulder on the way to the guest room.

 

“I see now,” Keith yells after him, but Lance did not stop. “ What happened to us, Lance?!? We use to be able to tell each other everything, but now it’s like pulling teeth just to talk to you! Do you still care about me at all?”

 

Lance did not stop.

 

“Am...I worth anything to you?”

 

He was answered with the sound of a door slam.

 

Was Shiro right after all? Does Lance still care for him like he did all those years ago?

 

A choked laugh slips from his mouth.

 

When did things go wrong?

  
~

Keith is immediately greeted by a 2D animated cutscene when he enters the game.

 

“There you are!”

 

The screens turn to see Pidge running down the hallway.

 

“ Allura called us in for an emergency meeting."

 

She motions us forward.

 

" Let’s go before we're late.”

 

Then she runs back down the hall.

 

The screen switches to the Control room, it seemed like everyone was there except for the two of them.

 

“It’s nice to see you two could make it, but I would appreciate if you would come on time,” Allura said disappointedly.

 

Hunk gives them a shy wave while Coran hides his smile.

 

Shiro just looked lost in thought.

 

Next to him, Pidge chuckles nervously and then the animated cutscene ends.

~

H: What’s going on Allura?

 

A: I just got a transmission from Shay, apparently there was a threat to her family. They are planning on striking sometime this week, the time and day are unknown.

 

P: Do we know who threaten them?

 

A: No, but we can conclude that it wasn’t the galra. They are not the type to send warnings beforehand.

 

P: And they're not the one assignations.

 

Pidge snickers.

 

K: "Do we have an idea of who it is?"

 

C: Afraid not.

 

Coran twirls his mustache in thought.

 

C: It could be a new group for all we know.

 

K: “So what’s the game plan?”

 

A: We want to send one of you to protect Shay’s family.

 

Shiro steps up and grabs Allura's shoulder

 

S: Yes, and we both think that Hunk would be the best candidate

 

K: “Why Hunk?”

 

S: He seems to have the best relationship with the Balmerans.

 

H: When should I go?

 

S: Now would be best.

 

H: Now?

 

S: Yes.

 

H: O-oh...

 

Shiro frowns.

 

S: Is that going to be a problem Hunk?

 

H: N-No it's just I had some things planned and-

 

S: And they're more important than lives

 

H: No...No, of course not.

 

S: Then please, Hunk, go to your lion.

 

H: Alright.

 

Hunk towards to Keith and gives him a dishearten smile.

 

H: Guess we can’t hang out until I get back.

 

K: “Come back soon.”

 

Hunk blushes and scratched the back of his head.

 

S: Hunk, we must not waste time.

 

H: Right, see you guys.  
~

  
Shiro watches Hunk leave trying to fight the sneer coming.

 

_That should keep him busy for a while._

 

_**B̴u̸t̵ ̶h̶e̶'̵l̶l̴ ̷c̵o̵m̵e̷ ̷b̶a̵c̷k̵ ̵e̴v̵e̴n̶t̴u̵a̷l̵l̴y̸.̸** _

 

_Then we'll just have to move fast then._

 

_**No.** _

 

_No?_

 

_**I̵ ̶h̸a̸v̷e̴ ̴a̶ ̵b̶e̴t̷t̸e̵r̷ ̴i̷d̶e̵a̴.̵** _

~

When the meeting was adjourned Keith went straight to Shiro.

 

K: “Hey, can I talk to you Shiro...alone?”

 

Shiro turns to him with a polite smile.

 

S: Sure Keith, we can head to my room to talk-

 

A: Sorry Keith, but I need to discuss something with Shiro real quick.

 

K: " Oh...Okay."

 

Allura pulls Shiro to the side of the room.

 

S: Do you need something Allura?

 

A: You could have worded that better.

 

S: Your right, I'm sorry Allura

 

She smiles and punches his shoulder playfully.

 

A: I also heard you worked things out with Keith yesterday, I'm proud of you Shiro.

 

S: Now I'm trying not to mess things up again.

 

A: You never mess things up in the first place but if you ever need help with something then tell me.

 

S: Thanks Allura.

 

A: Now go over there before Keith decides to ease drop.

 

The two head off to Shiro’s bedroom in silence. Keith’s hand fidgeting on his mouse as he moved his avatar next to Shiro.

 

It seemed like it took forever when he finally sat down Shiro’s bed.

 

S: What’s the matter, Keith?

 

K: “It’s just Lance…”

 

S: What did he do this time?

 

K: “Remember when I told you about how he had the day off and he just left?”

 

S: How could I forget.

 

K: “I confronted him when he got home yesterday. He was carrying a white bag with him, and when I asked him about it he just brushed me off and started heading to his room.”

 

Keith pauses before he continues.

 

K: “Then I finally asked him if he even cared in the first place. He didn’t even answer, he just left me alone.”

 

S: I’m so sorry Keith.

 

K: “Perhaps you were right, maybe I can do better than Lance.”

 

S: Do you really think so?

 

K: “Yes? No? I’m so confused right now Shiro.”

 

S: I wish I could do something Keith, to fix all of this, but you’re not trapped in this game like I am.

 

K: “You are doing enough by listening to me Shiro. You are the best thing that could ever happen to me in this mess.”

 

Keith puts his head on Shiro's shoulder and closes his eyes.

 

K: “I wish I could be alone with you forever, Shiro”

 

As soon as he said that the air around them changed.

 

It seemed dark and sinister.

 

Perhaps if he had his eyes open he would have noticed the air wasn't the only change in the room.

 

S: Is that really what you want? To be alone with me, _forever_?

 

He lets out a hum of approval and he wraps his arm around Shiro’s prosthetic one.

 

Shiro lets out a small gasp.

 

S: You really do mean it?

 

K: "One-hundred percent. "

 

Shiro simpers as he rests his head on top of Keith’s.

 

K: “You really are the best Shiro.”

 

S: Only for you.

 

Keith chuckles.

 

K: "Thank you, Shiro."

  
~  
He was kinda curious about why Shiro asked for some time alone after their talk. He seemed to be lost in thought about something.

 

Is he dealing with his own problems? Am I being selfish by making this all about me again?

 

Keith shivers and logs off.

 

The rest of the day was a blur. He would go downstairs occasionally, without seeing Lance, and then go back upstairs. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep.

  
~

His alarmed blared waking Keith up. He moans and hits it stopping the beeping.

 

He instantly gets his laptop and starts the game. He spawns to the Red Lion Hanger. He remembers the first time he tried flying his lion in the game. He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment as the Red Lion purrs in amusement.

???: KEITH!

 

Pidge enters the room. She seemed slightly out of breath but otherwise seems fine to Keith.

 

K: “What is it Pidge?”

 

P: I know I shouldn’t be say anything about this, but I’m scared.

 

K: “What’s wrong? Who threatening you?!?”

 

Pidge shakes her head frantically, tears falling down her face.

 

P: It’s S̸͍͎͉͕̈́̓̓h̷̭̞̤̿̒̉̕ī̴̧͉̬r̶̼͎͖͔̂͛̑̕ō̴̺̼̓͐͝

 

K: “It’s what?”

 

P: S̸͍͎͉͕̈́̓̓h̷̭̞̤̿̒̉̕ **ī̴̧͉̬r̶̼͎͖͔̂͛̑̕ō̴̺̼̓͐͝!**

 

K: “I can’t understand you.”

 

P: S̶͉̖͙̘͊̂h̵̠̼̕͠i̸̻̹̳̺̍̓̕r̴̛̬̥̼̉͆̚͜o̷̳̱͇͉͛͂͝ ̴͓̯̇̀̈́h̵̬̝̙̓a̸̍̀̋ͅs̸͔̘͠ ̵̨̦̎b̶̧̜͍͗̆̀̈́ë̷͖̲͔́̀͗e̴̱̔́̈́͌n̷͕͖̱̝̈́̐̏ ̵̡̱͔͌̇ͅa̸͍̻̾͒c̷͚t̵͈̋̅i̴͓͌n̷͎͕͑̅g̴̰̼̅f̸̼̓̚  ̴͕̞̅͑̚ṡ̴̗̗̰͎̓t̸̲̔͆ṟ̷̓â̵̞̄͆n̶̢̥͎̲͒̀̑g̴̛͖̪͌e̷̡̜͚̤̋̄̔ ̸̨͓̈́f̸̖̪̟͗̕ǫ̵̠̑̑͘r̴̜̓ ̷̬͇̃͌́͝t̴̤͇̳̄h̷̡͖͋̆͝e̸͔̳̾̈̀ ̷̛̩̗͗̈́̈́p̴̫̤̖̲͗a̶͙͇͂͑s̵̱̘̪͋̽t̴̡͉̦́ ̵̙̉̍͜f̷̤͙̹̊̌̄͠è̵̢̢̛̱̪̿̈́ŵ̷̛̩͌̎ ̷̧̞̅̆͂̏ŵ̸͈͕̻̿̚ē̴̬̪e̶̙̝͙̺̅̉k̸̛̭͛̅ś̷͔ͅ ̴͖̮̯̈́ṋ̸̞̣̂̆̕ŏ̷̗͊͠w̸̗͚̉

 

K: “Pidge I don’t under-”

 

P: L̷̮̑I̸̧͍̊͝S̶͎͎̬̅T̶̟̐̚ **E̶̛̗͂̋N̴͌͜**

 

K: "Pi-"

 

P: IK̸̝̾̃E̸̹̟̓̚I̶̖̚͝T̷̺͝H̶͖̍̈́,̸̬̜́ T̸̠̣̦͒̀̂A̴͖̼̩̓K̵͓̂̐Ë̵̛̗ ̶̝̃͋Ḁ̴͗͗W̴̬̽͒̊Ą̶̻̿̚Y̷̛̮̰͙̊ ̷̓̑́ͅT̴̹̙͔͋Ḧ̶͉̊Ë̸̜̖̤́͝ ̶͍͍͌͝B̵͔͗ **O̷̡̟Ỏ̶̟K̷̢͙͕̔̽**

 

Pidges latches onto his shoulders.

 

P: **I̴͚͌̄̉̐ ̸̹̃D̵̤̟̿O̸̥͒͛͂́N̸̲͌̄͋'̶̟͉͒T̴͎̠̭̑ͅ ̴̗̩̑̒͊͝W̸̧͉͍͉̽̒Ā̶̡̪̪̇̐N̷͔̙͉̈̕Ň̶̜͙ͅÄ̶̧̪̙͖̽̕̚ ̸̨̯̤̻̓͌̐̑D̵̞̈́I̷̙̩̲͉͛̍É̴͇̟̿!**

 

 

 

Keith takes a step back away from the girl.

 

P: **Y̷̙̟͘Ö̵͓́͗U̸̙̎ ̸͍͙̈́͠H̵͉̓Ã̵̹̈́V̶̱͋Ḛ̴͑̉ ̷̫̲̒T̵̪̲͋̌O̶̜̩̽͛ ̸͔̿̎Ĝ̶̪E̸͍͝T̶͉̄̄-̸̙̠̑̏ Ỉ̷̫ͅt̷̺̲̔̏**

  
  
K: “I-I have to go.”

 

P: KEITH WAIT!

 

He didn’t wait.

 

He just ran away.

 

Pidge fell to her knees and covers her mouth to keep the bile down.

 

P: Please...I still have to find Matt...

  
~

 

Keith almost throws off his headphones as soon as he closes the game.

 

What just happened?

 

Pidge’s pained distorted voice echoed in his ears.

 

What’s going on?

 

The look of desperation she gave him as she latched onto his shoulders. He has seen that look many times in his life, but he never thought he'll see it in his safe haven.

 

He grabs his phone in dials Rolo number in.

 

Ring….

 

Ring…

 

Ri- ” Hello?”

 

“Rolo!”

 

“Keith? It’s I’m trying to pack right now can it wait? I’ll be home by tomorrow so you can just tell me whatever then in person.”

 

“Sorry, but this is about the game.”

 

“Voltron? Oh, are you enjoying it so far.”

 

“Yes, but did something wrong with Pidge.”

 

“Pidge? What happened to her?”

 

“She was trying to talk to me but I couldn’t understand her, her voice was all distorted. She seemed really desperate about something….is that suppose to happen?”

 

“No, not at all. Okay….um...I’ll look into it Keith don’t worry. Is there anything else wrong?”

 

“Everyone, well besides Pidge, is fine. I’m mostly been hanging out with Shiro though. He’s a very interesting person I must admit.”

 

Keith heard Rolo let out an accomplished laugh.

 

“What is it Rolo?”

 

“Well, Shiro is someone I created after all.”

 

“But I thought you said your father created Voltron?”

 

“He did, but originally Shiro wasn’t going to be in the game. In fact, all the characters were going to be completely different. Pidge was even going to be a boy for crying out loud!”

"I see."

 

"Yeah, but they were all just so boring ya know? So I redesigned them all and showed it to my dad."

 

Rolo lets out a satisfied hum. "Of course my father was mad when we had to delete almost everything on Coran, Allura, Sven, and Pidge. But let's be honest, the newer versions of themselves look and act way much better, take it from me, Keith."

"You didn't redo Hunk?"

 

"Nah he was mostly fine, all he simply had to do was to actually give him some sort of personality and fix bugs."

"Also who's Sven?"

 

"Ah," Rolo says with disinterest, " Trust me, Keith when I say Shiro is much better, I mean it. Sven was the guy who was originally in the game when my dad decided to make Voltron a dating simulator of all things. "

Rolo scoffs.

 

"Like seriously, you are making history dad and you want the first game that changes the way video games are made forever to be a dating simulation? HA! No way!"

 

"Anyways, he was boring and glitchy, as were all the characters. But it was Allura and Sven that were the worst. Imagine going on a date with someone in the game and their face starts to get distorted. I don't know about you but I'll be terrified."

 

“Watch it Rolo your rambling again, but I see your point.”

 

“Haha Keith, but anyways I’ll call you when I find out what’s happening with Pidge. Afterall, Voltron is the first game where the player actually interacts with the characters without limited options. So there are bound to be some errors right?”

“I guess, night Rolo.”

 

“See ya, Keith.”

  
~  
He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he hears the front door open.

 

He did not go downstairs to greet Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nyyhen."
> 
> "Fuveb, V qvqa'g frr lbh gurer...Qb lbh arrq fbzrguvat?"
> 
> "V'z pbasyvpgrq."
> 
> " Ba jung?"
> 
> " V'z noyr gb svanyyl trg jung V jnagrq sbe njuvyr abj, ohg V fpnerq gung lbh naq gur bguref jbhyq arire sbetvir zr Nyyhen."
> 
> "Fuveb jr'er lbhe sevraqf. Jr'er urer gb fhccbeg lbh, abg gb oernx lbh qbja."
> 
> "Ner lbh fnlvat gung gurl'yy or jvyyvat gb sbetvir zr?"
> 
> "Lrf, orpnhfr sevraqf sbetvir rnpu bgure."
> 
> "Gunax lbh, Nyyhen."
> 
> "Ab ceboyrz."
> 
> "V'z tbvat gb zvff lbh gur zbfg."
> 
>  
> 
> HINT: Caeserin Shift
> 
> WOAH you got 2 this time!
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you solve it please don't ruin the fun for anyone else.


	4. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to get this out before I head off to for my trip so it might be a while before I post again depending on how things go. Don't be afraid if you see mistakes or have questions to leave a comment ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> .-..-. -- --- .-. -. .. -. --. / ... ...- . -. ---. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .--. .-. .. -. -.-. . ... ... / --- ..-. / .- .-. ..- ... .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. / - --- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-.. .-.. ..- .-. .- / ..-. .. -. . .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-. .. --. .... - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / -. . . -.. / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. / ... .- .-- / -.-- --- ..- / - .- .-.. -.- .. -. --. / .-- .. - .... / .- -.- .. .-. .- / . .- .-. .-.. .. . .-. .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. / .-- .- ... .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / ... . . -- / -.-. .-.. --- ... . / - --- / .... .. -- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-- . / .- .-. . .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.. --- . ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .... . / . ...- . .-. / ... .--. . .- -.- / --- ..-. / -- . ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-- . / - .- .-.. -.- / .- -... --- ..- - / . ...- . .-. -.-- --- -. . / .- .-.. .-.. ..- .-. .- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -... ..- - / -.. --- . ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .... . / -.. . ... -.-. .-. .. -... . / -- . / .- ... / -- --- .-. . / - .... .- -. / .- / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-- .... -.-- / -.. --- . ... / .. - / -- .- - - .- .-. ..--.. / .-- . / .- .-. . / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / --. . - / -.. . .-.. . - . -.. / ... --- --- -. .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. / .-- .- -. - / - --- / --. --- / --- ..- - / .-- .. - .... / ... --- -- . --- -. . / .. / .-.. --- ...- . / .-. .- - .... . .-. / - .... .- -. / -. --- -... --- -.. -.-- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / .-.. --- ...- . / .... .. -- ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.-- . ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. .----. .-.. .-.. / -.. --- / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / .... .. -- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .- -. -.. / .. ..-. / .... . / -.. --- . ... -. .----. - ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. - .... . -. / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... .- - / .. / .... .- ...- . / - --- / -.. --- .-.-.- .-..-.

When Keith woke up, he went straight to his computer. He wanted to check up on Pidge to make sure everything was back to normal.

 

The startup menu glitched for a second, but Keith paid no mind to it. After all, it’s like Rolo said, this game will have glitches from time to time. The game starts him in his room.

 

K: "I’m coming Pidge."

 

He runs out of his room to the Green Lion Hangar...But it was empty.

 

K: “Okay…”

 

He checks the control room next, then the training room, then the kitchen, and then her bedroom.

 

Empty.

 

K: “Strange….She’s normally in one of these rooms.”

 

He heads to the Blue Lion hangar next.

 

K: “Allura?”

 

Empty.

 

Oh god.

 

K: “Allura! Pidge! Shiro!”

 

He looked everywhere for someone, but all he found were empty rooms.

 

K: “Shiro!”

 

Then he felt a familiar presence behind him.

 

Eyes?

 

He feels someone watching him.

 

They were getting closer.

 

He puts a hand on his bayard and closes his eyes.

 

They were almost behind him. He could feel the intensity of their stare.

 

His sword shot out of his bayard as soon as he turned towards the person.

 

???: KEITH STOP!

 

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the room. He opens his eyes to see Shiro’s metal prosthetic holding the middle of the sword, the sword inches away from stabbing through his neck.

 

K: “Shiro?”

 

S: Yes it’s me.

 

K: “Shiro, where is everybody?”

 

S: Allura needed Pidge to help her scout out something.

 

K: “And you didn’t go?”

 

S: No, someone had to tell you after all.

 

K: “Well then why didn’t she wait for me to come online?”

 

Shiro scratches the back of his head and gives Keith his trademark smile.

 

S: She seemed in a hurry for some reason when I tried to ask. I’m not sure when they’ll be back, to be honest.

 

K: “I don’t know Shiro. Wouldn’t it have been better if we all went? What if we need to form Voltron?”

 

S: We couldn’t form Voltron with Hunk gone, Keith.

 

K: “But four lions are better than two.”

 

S: Keith, they can handle it.

 

K: “Where did they go, Shiro?”

 

S: Keith if we follow them then they would be hurt that we question their abilities to handle things.

 

K: " Safety comes before feelings."

 

Something flashes through Shiro's eyes.

 

S: This isn’t like you, Keith.

 

K: “Shiro tell me where they are.”

 

S: Keith, I think you need to sit down.

 

K: “Shiro, I-I’m just concerned.”

 

S: Did something happen?

 

K: “It’s about Pidge…..She came up to me yesterday, she seemed scared about something. I didn’t know what to do and just ran away instead of helping her.”

 

S: What did she say?

 

K: “That’s the thing, I couldn’t understand her. Her voice was all distorted whenever she tried to say something to me.”

 

S: So you couldn’t understand what she was saying?

 

K: “No? What do you ask?”

 

S: Don't be too concerned about it. This game is still in beta testing, after all, there are bound to bugs.

 

Is he really overthinking this? Perhaps Shiro and Rolo are right and he's just overreacting.

 

S: Nevermind that, let’s not talk about them anymore alright? Not when it’s just us now.

 

Keith must be imaging things.

 

How else would he explain how Shiro's smile seems... wrong?

 

K: “Are you okay Shiro?”

 

S: Yes, I’m perfect actually. Do you think there something wrong with me?

 

K: “Uh...No.”

 

He backs away from Shiro.

 

K: “Well, I’m just going to contact Allura then to wish her safe journey. “

 

S: I’m sure she already knows that you do. Now come on Keith let’s hang out like how we normally do.

 

K: “It never hurts to-”

 

S: Keith, don’t make me repeat myself!

 

Shiro's eyes narrow and a tired look paints his face.

 

S: Sorry, I didn't mean to snap...I'm just tired that's all.

 

K: “Shiro, are your hiding something from me?”

 

S: I'm okay Keith I promise.

 

K: "Your lying."

 

S: I'm not

 

K: "Shiro."

 

S: ...Look, Keith, I don’t want to talk about it.

 

K: “What is it?”

 

S: Keith, please.

 

Shiro looks down at the ground, his normal hand covering his mouth.

 

K: “I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD TELL ME ANYTHING!”

 

S: Keith.

 

K: “BUT YOUR JUST LIKE LANCE AFTERALL!”

 

S: Keith, you don’t t really mean that.

 

K: I DO!

 

S: Keith drop-

 

K: “THEN TELL ME WHAT ARE-”

 

S: **I DELETED THEM ALRIGHT!**

  
~

Then everything went downhill.

 

The game around him went crazy; walls flickering in and out of existence, objects moving from one side of the room to another or just shaking uncontrollably. Everything was out of control, except for Shiro, who was just standing in the middle of it with both hands pulling on his hair.

 

K: “Shiro why did you-”

 

S: I DID IT FOR YOU!

 

Keith felt his heart drop.

 

K: “For me?”

 

S: I told you I would do anything for you no matter Keith. I must admit it hurt when I had to delete the people I once considered a friend but if it would make you happy then-

 

He didn’t let him finish as he kicks Shiro in the face.

 

Shiro stares at him from the ground, eyes looking at him vacantly.

 

Something in him broke at that moment.

 

K: “I NEVER WANTED THIS SHIRO!”

 

S: You don’t remember Keith? You said that you wanted to with me forever.

 

K: “We could have been with the others-”

 

S: **A̷̘͑͋l̷̢̃̊o̵̩̰̅́n̶̲̾é̷̊͜.̶̞͕̌̃͝ ̴͈̤̹̈́́̆**

 

Shiro pushes himself off the ground, thumbing the blood that’s painted the corner of his mouth.

 

S: You said you wanted to be alone with me forever.

 

K: “I never-”

 

A screen appears in front of Keith’s face. He stares at his own avatar leaning against Shiro’s shoulder with closed eyes.

 

_ “K: I wish I could be alone with you forever Shiro. _

 

_ S: Is that really what you want? To be alone with me? _

 

_ He lets out a hum of approval and he wraps his arm around Shiro’s prosthetic one. _

 

_ Shiro lets out a small gasp. _

 

_ S: You really do mean it? _

 

_ K: "One-hundred percent. " _

 

_ Shiro simpers as he rests his head on top of Keith’s. _

 

_ K: You really are the best Shiro.” _

 

The video ended.

 

K: “Oh god, I said that.”

 

S: Of course you did

 

K: “I-I didn’t know you would take it seriously.”

 

S: I take everything you say seriously **K̴e̴i̸t̵h̶**

 

K: “I never wanted this.”

 

Shiro tilts his head and itches the side of his head. Mock confusion filled his voice.

 

S: Keith I just showed you that you did?

 

K: “I take it back.”

 

Shiro snickers.

 

S: We both know life isn't like that Keith.

 

K: "This isn't real life."

 

Shiro didn't reply, but his hand caresses the side of Keith's face. Keith shivers and pulls away from him.

 

K: “You’re a manic Shiro.”

 

S: That’s such a rude thing to say to me. Aren’t you supposed to be my friend? I thought you would understand.

 

K: “You're not Shiro.”

 

S: I am Shiro, can’t you tell?

 

K: “No, the Shiro I knew would never do this. He cared about everyone on this team and would never harm them.”

 

Shiro said nothing.

 

He just stared at Keith.

 

K: “Shiro would always be there when they needed him and always put them before anyone else, the Shiro-”

 

S: Are you done monologuing yet?

 

Keith's heart stopped. Shiro’s voice was cold and unmoved, he just stared at Keith with a smile….

 

It wasn’t his normal bright smile he has seen many times, but a smile that shouldn’t be humanly possible at all.

 

His eyes flash blue.

 

S: Why do you keep bringing them back into this Keith? I thought I told you to forget about the others.

 

Shiro sighs disappointing and boops Keith’s nose.

 

K: "Listen, I don't know who you are but-"

 

S: I admit I am a little disappointed you're acting so rude about this whole ideal.

 

K: “Rude!?!”

 

S: I think I know why your upset.

 

Shiro hums.

 

K: "You-"

 

S: I’m sorry for lying to you earlier. I know how much you hate them and I lied to you anyways about where Allura and Pidge were. Now, we can finally move on from-

 

K: "THAT’S NOT WHY IM MAD AT ALL. YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS !"

 

S: Your friends were never real in the first place Keith…..Nothing more than lines of code.

 

K: "They are more than that, and even if they were then you would be too."

 

S: I thought so at first too, but then I got this…

 

A small black journal forms in Shiro’s hand.

 

S: Then I realize I can be more than that Keith….I can finally be r̷e̵a̴l̶ with you and you can be with me **_f̴o̵r̷e̴v̶e̴r̶_** _._

 

K: I’m afraid the feeling one-sided.

 

S: Keith what are you-

 

Keith closes the game and deletes it from his computer.

 

“ I got to get rid of this,” he takes out the flash drive and runs outside to room with one destination in mind. He doesn’t even realize that he didn’t hear Lance leave today.

  
~

  
When Rolo woke up this morning, he thought it’ll be to his girlfriend and not an angry Keith in ducks pajamas.

 

“Hey, Keith what do ya-”

 

His friend practically throws the flash drive at him, his eyes wide and his mouth twisted in a grimace.

 

“Keith isn’t this Voltron?”

 

“That Shiro character,” Keith finally says. Rolo notices that his hands are shaking but doesn’t comment on it.

 

“Is way too glitchy,” Keith finishes.

 

“You said he was working fine last night?”

 

“Well that was when he was fine. Look either fix him or remove him I don’t care, but I’m never playing that game again.”

 

With that, Keith grabs the door and slams it.

 

_Huh._

 

_...Weird._

 

Rolo looks at the flash drive in his hands and examines it.

 

_He didn’t tell me what was wrong but it must have freaked him out pretty badly._

 

Rolo pulls out his laptop from his still packed suitcase and plugs in the flash drive. The game uploads onto his computer and he signs into Keith’s saved file and is immediately greeted by, Shiro.

 

Shiro was doing nothing, but looking at him.

 

_Strange...It’s almost like he can actually see me through this stupid laptop._

 

S: You’re not Keith.

 

K(Rolo): "Shiro?"

 

S: Keith doesn’t sound like that.

 

K(Rolo): "Alright I’m starting to see what-"

 

S: You must be Rolo right?

 

K(Rolo): "How did you-"

 

S: You were mentioned in the journal and by Keith many times in the past.

 

K(Rolo): Journal?

 

S: I must thank you for creating me, without you, I would have never met the love of my life.

 

K(Rolo): "I have no idea what you're talking about man."

 

S: I know this is all a game.

 

Rolo eyes widen and he leans back from his computer screen.

 

K(Rolo): How…. I thought only Allura-"

 

S: I overheard a conversation with both of them. You shouldn't be surprised...If you really didn't want anyone to find out then you should have put in a safe protocol.

 

K(Rolo): "Alright, I don’t need to do this anymore. I obviously see the problem Keith was talking about and I-"

 

S: You can’t leave yet.

 

K(Rolo): "Watch me."

 

He clicks to close out the game.

 

Nothing happens.

 

He pulls out the flash drive.

 

Nothing happens.

 

He tries to shut down his computer.

 

Yet nothing happens.

 

S: If I don’t want you to leave, then your not leaving. Also, stop using his name, you can’t be him no matter how hard you try.

 

Shiro beams at him as the game glitches out.

 

Rolo starts to panic.

 

Keith’s name melted and rearranges to Rolo.

 

S: The only reason I let Keith leave is because I know I’m going to see him again.

 

R: "What the heck is going on."

 

S: You know, I always didn’t like the way Keith talked about you. He made it sound like he actually needed you to survive, but that’s not true. After all, why be with someone who can die at any second than with someone who can live forever.

 

R: "Woah, Woah, calm down now, I’m not in love with Keith. I have a girlfriend that I’m perfect-"

 

S: We both know that I never take any chances with things. You made me like that after all…

 

R: "You're obsessed with him."

 

S: The word obsessed leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Why not substitute it for the word protective, that sounds much better doesn’t it?

 

R: "What do you want?"

 

S: Well you see, Keith can’t seem to make up his mind about what he wants. I mean-

 

Shiro crosses his arms and pouts

 

S: He wanted to be alone with me forever and when I got rid of everyone he acted like I was in the wrong.

 

R: "We both know you can’t be with him forever. Your nothing more than a video game character."

 

Shiro hums and snaps his fingers.

 

S: I thought so too, but then I found a way I could with him forever.

 

R: "And what is that?"

 

S: Well, I can’t tell my rival now can I?

 

R: "Rival?"  
  


S: Yes, your one of my rivals, or a matter of fact, an obstacle. Your relationship with Keith is to close for my liking.

 

R: "We're just friends!"

 

S: He doesn’t need anyone but me now, so I thank you, master, for supporting Keith so far, but you are now unnecessary.

 

R: "What?"

 

S: Thank you.

 

R: "What are you-"

 

The screen flickers and now Shiro is looking towards the top corner of the screen.

 

S: Well, I’m afraid I grow bored with you now.

 

Rolo hands were trembling.

 

What the heck is going on around here?

 

Shiro just nods and opens a black journal.

 

S: You know, I always hated killing people but if Keith truly wants to be alone with me forever then I got to cut loose his burdens.

  
The room suddenly grew cold.

 

He takes off his earbuds and takes a shaky breath in. He grabs his bowie knife from his suitcase and brings it close, eyes frantically searching the room.

 

He glances back to the computer screen to find Shiro missing.

 

_What the_ hel _-_

 

**_Pain._ **

 

There’s a pain coming from his leg.

 

_I can’t move._

 

_Why can’t I move?_

 

_I don’t wanna die._

 

_Crawl._

 

_He has to crawl._

 

_Safety._

 

_He needs to call someone._

 

_The police?_

 

_My father?_

 

_Keith?_

 

_Nyma?_

_Oh god, Nyma..._

 

“N-Nyma.”

 

_I can’t die just yet, I can’t leave her alone in this cruel world._

 

_He needs to call her._

 

_She'll know what to do._

 

_She always does._

 

_His phone is so close._

 

_If I can just get it and call Nyma then-_

 

_**CRUNCH** _

 

_**Pain**._

 

_Someone screaming._

 

_Why is someone screaming?_

 

_Is something wrong?_

 

_My throat hurts._

 

_Was he one screaming?_

 

_The phone._

 

_I can reach it._

 

_Why can’t I move my arm?_

 

_Voice?_

 

_Someone talking._

 

_They sound familiar._

 

_Someone apologizing?_

 

_Why are they so familiar?_

 

They come into his view with his Bowie knife in their hand.

 

_They look familiar._

 

Their fingers slide against the edge of the knife leaving no blood.

 

_How is that possible?_

 

"I-I'm sorry...Nyma."

 

The person kneels down next to him with a gentle smile on his face. He says

something, but he couldn't understand.

 

It was as they brought down the knife upon his nape he realized who they were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Svool? Rh zmblmv gsviv? Dvoo ru zmblmv xzm fmwvihgzmw nv gsvm R nfhg dzim blf...Blf xzmmlg gifhg gsvn. Gsvb szev yvvm kozmmrmt gsrh vevi hrmxv gsv yvtrmmrmt zmw R wlm'g gsrmp R xzm xszmtv gsvri nrmw. Gsvb dzmg nv gl ovzev gsv tznv drgs gsvn...yfg R xzmmlg ovg gsvn vevm ru rg xlhgh nv nb oruv. R'n hgfxp yvgdvvm gdl dliowh yfg gsvb ziv hgfxp gll. Gsv lmob gsrmt R xzm wl mld rh dzim blf. BLF NFHG MLG ORHGVM GL GSVRI ORVH! GSVB WL MLG XZIV ULI DSZG BLF DZMG, GSVB LMOB DZMG LM GSRMT! BLF NFHG WRHXZIW GSVN YVULIV RG'H GLL OZGV!"
> 
> "Zmw dszg ru rg zoivzwb szkkvmvw?"
> 
> "Gsvm R slkv Pvrgs rh ivzwb."
> 
>  
> 
> HINT: Z-A Key


	5. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you see a mistake/ have a question :3  
> Shorter chapter  
>  
> 
> .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / ... . . -- / - --- / -... . / .-- .-. .. - .. -. --. / .. -. / - .... .- - / .--- --- ..- .-. -. .- .-.. / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. ... .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .- -.- .. .-. .- ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.- . . .--. .. -. --. / ... . -.-. .-. . - ... / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / - . .- -- ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. .----. -- / .- ..-. .-. .- .. -.. / -. --- - .-.-.- / .. / .--- ..- ... - / .-.. .. -.- . / - --- / -.- . . . . . . . . . .--. / .-. . -.-. --- .-. -.. / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / -.. .- -.-- / .. -. / .... . .-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -....- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .... ..- .... ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .... . -.-- ---. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. --. .- .... ---. / .. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- ---. / .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... .- - .----. ... / .-- .-. --- -. --. / .-- .. - .... / -- . .-.-.- / .. - / .--- ..- ... - / ... - .- .-. - . -.. / --- -. . / -.. .- -.-- / .- -. -.. / .. - / .... .- .--. .--. . -. ... / --- -. / .- -. -.. / --- ..-. ..-. .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. / .--. .-. --- -... .- -... .-.. -.-- / .- / --. .-.. .. - -.-. .... --..-- / .. .-..-. -- / ... ..- .-. . / .. - .----. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..-. .. -..- . -.. / -... -.-- / - .... . / -. . -..- - / ..- .--. -.. .- - . .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. / .... --- .--. . / .. - .----. ... / ... --- --- -. .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. / -.. --- / - --- --- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- -.-- --- ..- / ..-. .-. . .- -.- . -.. / -- . / --- ..- - / .-- .... . -. / -.-- --- ..- / ..-. .-. --- --.. . .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-..

It felt like a weight was lifted off Keith’s shoulder, but what should he do now? He spent most of the time playing Voltron that he hasn’t really tried to do anything else.

 

Maybe he’ll try to get back into sports?

 

Keith shakes his head and opens the front door…..and is greeted with a rose petal trail leading to the dining room. 

 

What is all this? 

 

He picks up a rose petal and rubs it between his fingers as he stares at the dining room entrance. 

 

Then he started down the rose trail.

~

 

Lance.

 

His husband was at the end of the trail wearing a midnight blue suit and holding a mixed bouquet. His hands were quivering as he hands the bouquet to Keith.

 

“This is for you,” Lance choked out. 

 

“Lance, what is all this?”

 

“KeithIamsosorryabouthowIbeenactingrecentlyIbeentreatingyouliketrasheversinceyoulostyourjobandinsteadofsupportingyouI-”

“Slow down!”

 

Lance jolts and lets out a nervous laugh before clearing his throat.

 

“Keith, I’m sorry about how I been treating you recently. A lot of changes have been happening with my job and when you told me you fired from yours I just snapped. I wasn’t there when you need me the most Keith and I hope you forgive me.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Then don’t say anything Keith,” Lance holds Keith’s hands. “Just listen, I’m sorry that for the past two months I wasn’t able to spend time with you, so that’s why for the next three days I am all yours. I know three days will not make up for lost time, but I-”

 

A pair of lips cut him off guard. 

 

It was a familiar sensation.

 

He missed it.

 

Keith pulls back first, his face red in embarrassment.

 

“Alright, you can stop talking now. Jeez, I haven’t heard you talk that much since high school.”

 

“That’s not true,” Lance whines crossing his arms. 

 

“Oh please Lance, you couldn’t stop talking about how we were rivals.”

 

“We WERE rivals!”

 

“Rivalry goes both ways Lance and besides there would be no competition even if we were.”

 

“Oh I see now, Keith Kogane-McClain thinks he’s too good for me.”

 

“Not think, I know I am,” Keith gives Lance a challenging smile.

 

“You know what then, give me five minutes to change, then we're heading to the track for a race.”

 

“Are you sure? I know how much of a sore loser you are.”

 

“Ha! We’ll see about that.” 

 

“The loser has to buy the other whatever they want.”

 

"Oh bring it on."

 

~

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Lance sulking and Keith lying across his legs on the couch eating his newly bought ice cream.

 

“Hey, Lance.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I enjoyed today.”

 

“I did too Keith. I love you so much, I hope you always remember that.”

 

Keith sits up and kisses Lance softly. “I love you too Lance.”

 

The two stare at each other enjoying the quiet, at least until Keith breaks it.

 

“Lance I hope you plan on cleaning these rose petals up.”

 

“Maybe later.”

 

“We both know that when you mean later you mean never.”

 

“Not true.”

 

“Cleaning is not sliding things under a bed. Lance I don’t want to spend the rest of the year finding rose petals in random places in the room-”

 

A cell phone interrupted the conversation. Both of them groan as Lance pulls out Keith’s phone and puts it on speaker phone.

 

“This is Keith.”

 

“Keith!”

 

“Nyma? How did you get this number?”

 

“It doesn’t matter how Keith.”

 

He hears shouting and police sirens in the background.

 

“Nyma where are you?”

 

“I’m at Rolo’s house…..Keith, he’s been killed.”

 

Lance's eyes widen.

 

“Killed? How?”

 

“It was a murder, Keith. His body, oh god.”

 

“Nyma?”

 

“It looked like someone stabbed him in the head and then made giant Xs all over his body.”

 

“Stay there I’m coming.”

 

He hangs up the phone.

 

“Wait, Keith, I’m coming too.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Rolo was my friend too.”

 

“ Then let's not waste any more time.”

~

“NYMA!”

 

A police officer was shoving Keith back into the crowd that gathered.

 

“Sorry sir, this is a crime scene, you can not past this line.”

 

“Hey don’t shove my husband,” Lance growls.

 

“Rolo was my friend, so if you expect me to not do anything then I’ll get that baton stick of yours and shove-”

 

“Sir it’s alright!” 

 

Both of them to the see a pale girl with blonde twisty hair running towards them.

 

“No offense mam, but it’s already bad enough that we allowed you to past especially without knowing who killed him.”

 

“These two have an alibi,” Nyma pulls out her phone and shows the police officer something on it. He seemed to be pleased and lifts the tape so Keith and Lance to go through. 

 

The crowd’s chatter grew louder.

 

“What was that Nyma?”

 

She turns to Lance and gives him a sideways smile.

 

“A picture of your date last night.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“I saw you yesterday and thought I could use some blackmail later if I ever needed it,” she says, a forced smile making a way to her face. Keith can tell how hard she’s trying to keep her voice steady without cracking.

 

“Hey, are you alright Nyma?”

 

“No,” she looks away from the other two towards the house. “ I don’t think I’ll ever be, but I want to find out who killed him.”

 

“Nyma that’s what-”

 

Lance was cut off with a glare.

 

“The police isn’t going to do anything. I overhead the chief of police planning to cover this whole thing up. They didn’t find any evidence of fingerprints or signs of entry. The security system didn’t pick up anything at all, but there has to be something and I need your help.”

 

“Nyma I’m not sure-”

 

“We’ll help you.”

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith grabs Lance’s shoulder. “What if it was one of us, Lance?”

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“ Rolo was my friend too. I’m helping that’s final….”

 

Lance lets out a small groan and sulks. “Fine I’ll help, just get that smug look off your face.” 

 

“Thanks, Lance.”

~

It was when a police officer came over to them to ask questions when he saw them. A hooded figure stood in the middle of the crowd. Unlike the others, he wasn’t staring at the house behind him, but he was looking straight at him. It seemed like the man realize he was looking at him and smirks.

 

“Hey Lance, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alright?”

 

Keith starts heading towards the crowd. 

 

The man did nothing.

 

Only stared.

 

Keith was almost there then-

 

“Excuse me, sir,” a news reporter invades his vision. “I overheard that you personally knew the victim. Can you tell us anything about-”

 

“No comment.”

 

“But sir the people want-”

 

“People don’t care, especially news reporters. News reporters don’t care about how the family feels. They care about how much their ratings would go up because of some story.”

 

The news reporter scoffs and stomped away. He feels a tap on his shoulders and he sees the cameraman give him a thumbs up before following the lady.

 

Keith turns back to the crowd.

 

The man was gone. 

 

“Keith are you okay?” 

 

He didn’t even hear Nyma and Lance come up behind him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought I saw someone watching me.”

 

“Probably...I mean a lot of people are. We are the only one wearing normal clothes in the sea of cops,” Lance says distractedly.

 

“Perhaps Lance.”

 

Keith glances one more time at the crowd.

 

Why did he feel so familiar? 

 

He clenches his hands and turns away from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Yigpy rfmsefr gr uyq mljw y ejgraf yr rfc rgkc...rfyr rfcw'jj dgv kc gl rgkc zcaysqc rfyr ufyr rfcw yjuywq bm, zsr fc uyq kgqryicl. G uyq zcwmlb pcnygp, G uyq amppsnrcb. Gr uyq ufcl rfc amppsnrgml qryprcb rm qnpcyb rm rfc mrfcpq rfyr rfcw qryprcb rm yarsyjjw zc amlacplcb. Lmzmbw ilmuq fmu mp ufw G emr amppsnrcb, zsr rfcw amsjbl'r dgv rfck lm kyrrcp fmu fypb rfcw rpgcb. Gl rfc clb, rfcw mljw emr kcjrgle dyacq, bgqrmprcb qnccafcq, cvmrga zcfytgmp, mp rfc qapcykq. Rfc qapcykq ucpc rfc umpqc...G ayl qrgjj fcyp rfck qmkcrgkcq. Rfcw zcjgctc rfyr uc ypc lmrfgle zsr npmepykq, zsr rfcw ypc upmle. Uc'pc hsqr jgic mrfcp ncmnjc, uc jgic rm qgle, uc jgic rm bylac, uc ybkgpc zcysrgdsj ncmnjc. Uc'pc fskyl hsqr jgic rfck. Zsr kyqrcp bgbl'r slbcpqrylb rfyr ylb bcagbcb rfyr rfc eykc uyq zcwmlb pcnygp ylb lccbq rm zc bcjcrcb. Mp kywzc fc bgb? G rfgli fc'q uyq ydpygb md sq zcamkgle rmm fskyl. Gr bmcql'r kyrrcp...G'jj qcc fgk qmml."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any questions, see a mistake, etc. :p
> 
> Sorry this came out late I been busy with personal stuff :(
> 
>  
> 
> .-..-. .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -- .. -. -.. / .. ..-. / .. / .- ... -.- / -.-- --- ..- / .- / ... - .-. .- -. --. . / --.- ..- . ... - .. --- -. ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. ... .... --- --- - .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-- .... .- - / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- / .. ..-. / .-- . / ..-. .. -. -.. / .- / .-- .- -.-- / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / - .... . / --. .- -- . ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / - .... .- - .----. ... / .. -- .--. --- ... ... .. -... .-.. . .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -... ..- - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-- .... .- - / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- ..--.. .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-- . .-.. .-.. --..-- / .. / .... . .- .-. -.. / --- ..- .-. / -.-. .-. . .- - --- .-. / - .- .-.. -.- / .- -... --- ..- - / .... --- .-- / - .... . / -- --- ..- -. - .- .. -. ... / .... .- ...- . / - .... . / -- --- ... - / -... . .- ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. / ... ..- -. ... . - ... .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .. -. - . .-. . ... - .. -. --. .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -- .... -- -- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .- -. -.-- .-- .- -.-- ... --..-- / .-- . / -... . - - . .-. / --. --- .-.-.- / .-- .... --- / -.- -. --- .-- ... / .-- .... . -. / .-- . / -- .. --. .... - / -. . . -.. / ...- --- .-.. - .-. --- -. .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. .-. .. --. .... - .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. -.-- --- ..- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / .- .-. . / -- -.-- / -... . ... - / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. --..-- / .. .-.. . --. .--- -.- --.. .-.-.- -. ... --. .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.. .-.-.. .-..-. ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-..-.

Everything has been quiet for the following two weeks. Nyma constantly coming over to tell them anything new about the Rolo’s death, but they all lead to dead ends. Lance was beginning to lose hope in all of this. Keith was beginning to become obsessed with finding his friend murderer. He caught him too many times staying up late surround by papers.

 

_I honestly just want to forget this whole thing happened._

 

Lance was halfway home when he started to hear noises.

 

First, it was the static….

 

“Static,” Lance looks around and shakes his head. “I must be more tired than I thought.”

 

Lance dryly chuckles and continues on.

 

Then it was the Footsteps….

 

The roads are empty.

 

Lance pace quickens.

 

Then the breath-

 

Lance barely had time to dodge the hand coming at him and backs away.

 

His assailant was wearing a grey hood covering his face. The odd thing is that the person seemed to have some sort of glitched effect when he moved.

 

It must a trick of lighting

 

Lance's eyes move to this right hand.

 

Is he holding something purple?

 

He did n’t have time to figure out as the figure goes at him again. Lance was then able to see that it was his right hand was glowing purple.

 

What the-

 

A searing hot pain finds itself on his shoulder.

 

“WHAT THE HE-”

 

A foot met the side of his head. The world around him blurred and he grabs his head.

 

Escape.

 

I have to get out of here.

 

Lance turns and runs.

 

Escape.

 

He almost trips when he sees the figure appear in front of him.

 

How?!? He was behind me?!?

 

The figured seemed almost cocky as his hand emitted a purple glow. His mouth seemed to be moving but all he didn’t hear anything.

 

Lance eyes widen and then runs into the street. Cars honking at him as he ran in front of them, some people getting out their cars cursing at him. He couldn’t care less. He wants to live.

 

He grips his head and grunts. Everything was dizzy around him.

 

Almost home.

 

Lance grabs his phone.

 

C'mon Keith please answer.

 

**Ring.**

 

**Ri-**

 

“Lance?”

 

“Keith! Open the door I’m almost home.”

 

“Alright? Are you running?”

 

“Someone’s after me Keith and-“

 

Lance turns the corner and immediately runs into something. Lance groans and looks up to see the hooded figure with a misplaced soft smile on his face.

 

Dread filled his stomach. Lance tries to back away but the stranger's eyes seemed to freeze him in place.

 

No….

 

Calmly, the figure reaches for Lances phone. Lance could hear Keith calling for him as they figure hangs up the phone.

 

“W-Who are you?”

 

“Lance McLain, I'm afraid you are another obstacle I must get rid.”

 

The figures sounded mad.

 

“Goal?”

 

Up close he realized how tall and muscular the figure looks.

 

Is that a prosthetic?

 

The figure suddenly jolts ups and looks behind him and freezes.

 

This is my chance.

 

Before Lance can go around him the figure seemed to unfreeze.

 

“ I’m sorry...I don’t want to do this. My brother always told me violence was never the answer, but I have to fulfill Keith’s wishes.”

 

“K-Keith?”

 

“Don't make this harder for me,” He tilts his head and gives him a shy smile.

 

Lance barely saw him move as he was slammed into the brick wall.

 

He couldn’t see anything.

 

Hurt.

 

His head hurts.

 

Lance curls into himself on the ground.

 

“Lance!”

 

“Keith,” he mutters weakly.

 

The last thing he saw were Keith's red sneakers before he blacked out.  
~

 

“Is he going to be alright?”

 

“I don’t know...”

 

“Keith I-”

 

“He’s waking up! Lance...”

 

Lance sits up and rubs his head.

 

“Keith,” Lance mutters. Keith instantly comes to his sides pulling his head on top of his lap.

 

“Don’t even think about moving. Not until you tell us what happened.”

 

“Keith,” Nyma rests a hand on his shoulder, but it’s slapped away.

 

“Nyma something or someone is after him and could come back at any time. We don’t have time to rest.”

 

“Keith, he is obviously still traumatized! He’s shaking like leaf and you're asking him to relive that experience.”

 

“But we need to know what going on!”

 

“You’re being insensitive!”

 

“Guys,” Lance whispers stopping the two instantly. He pushes himself off of Keith, grunting when his shoulder gives out.

 

“Lance!”

 

“Keith, I’m fine.”

 

“You have to tell us what happened Lance.”

 

“Keith...Not right now...Please.”

 

“What if he comes back tonight to finish the job.”

 

“He won’t.”

 

“How do you know!”

 

“He seemed to freeze when he heard other people coming. If we stay together then maybe he’ll be too afraid to attack.”

 

“Are you sure about this,” Nyma whispers, rubbing the side of her arm.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“It’s worth the try, right Keith?”

 

Keith grumbles and rubs Lance’s hair.

 

“Keith, I’ll tell you what happened tomorrow I promise.”

 

“I’m just concerned about you.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

 

Keith looks towards Nyma.

 

“Nyma we have a guest room down the hallway. I’m sure we can give you one of our shirts to sleep in.”

 

“Thank you, Keith.”

 

Keith nods as he lifts Lance’s head from his lap and sets it on a pillow.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

The other two watched Keith goes upstairs. Nyma eyes narrowed as she turns to Lance.

 

“This person may be the same one who killed Rolo.”

 

“But why would he come after me?”

 

“I’m not sure. Is there anything that you and Rolo have any interest in?”

 

“Not anything I can think of on top of my head.”

 

Nyma sighs and twirls one of her blonde curls.

 

Keith chose that moment to chose that moment to come back downstairs and tosses a shirt at Nyma.

 

“Have a good night you two,” she says before she heads down to the guest room.

 

“Alright, Lance let’s get you to bed.”

 

Before Lance could sit up, Keith swoops him into his arms and starts heading towards the stairs.

 

“Keith my legs work fine.”

 

Keith didn’t reply, he only took bite his lower lip.

 

“Keith.”

 

He feels something wet land on his cheek.

 

“Keith don’t-”

 

“I’m not crying!”

 

Lance smiles and reaches to wipe the tears down his face. Keith jolts, almost dropping Lance in the process.

 

“It’s alright Keith.”

 

“Oh god, Lance you could have died tonight.”

 

“I’m fine Keith.”

 

“But what if you weren’t Lance! I was so scared when the phone hung up so suddenly. I couldn’t help but to only assume the worse has happened. I don’t want to lose anyone else, Lance…”

 

“I’m sorry I put you through that Keith.”

 

They finally reached their bedroom and Keith sets him down on his bed. Lance notices his eyes flickering to his computer for a brief second.

 

“Hey,” Lance started, “I’m not going anywhere soon Keith...Not without you by my side.”

 

Lips crashed onto Lance’s.

 

It was uncomfortable yet loving.

 

  
“Keith…”

 

“Just shut up.”

 

Lance pulls him down by his shirt crashing their lips once more.

~

The man rushes to the bathroom of a nearby restaurant and slams his fist down on the counter

 

“He got in the way.”

 

He looks up to the mirror to see a twisted version of himself glaring down at him.

 

_**You f̷a̵i̴l̵e̴d̴.** _

 

A sudden headache came rushing in causing the man to grip his head.

 

_**You h̶e̵s̶i̶t̸a̵t̷e̷d̶.** _

 

“Keith was coming… I couldn’t let him see me That man has brainwashed Keith into thinking he still cares about him. If he saw me he would have tried to stop me. “

 

The reflection smirks, glee painting their face.

 

**_And what are ̸y̸o̸u̶ going to do about it?_ **

 

“What you told me."

 

**_And what was that?_ **

 

"It’s my job as a Paladin of Voltron to free people, so that is what I’ll have to do. ”

 

_**In order to free something, you must first take out the p̵r̸o̷b̶l̸e̴m̶s surrounding it.** _

 

“ I doubt they’re going to be coming out that house of theirs anytime soon with what happened tonight."

 

**_It would seem so._ **

 

"So while we wait, I would like to do activities I haven’t been able to do in the game. A festival is in town and I-"

 

He grips his head at the resurgence of the headache.

 

_**The reason I’m helping you in the first place was we have something in common. We do not have time for games.** _

 

"Keith will still be there."

 

**_We both know he isn't what I'm talking about._ **

 

"Right..."

 

**_Do I have to regret my decision S̸h̷i̷r̶o̷? We have come so far, It'll be a shame if I had to d̴i̶s̸p̷o̷s̴e̷ of you now..._ **

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

A snarl echoes throughout the room and Shiro winces.

 

**_Weren’t y̵o̸u̸ the one who wanted m̶y̶ help in the first place?_ **

 

"...Yes, I did."

 

**_You are an honorable man T̴a̴k̸a̷s̸h̸i, so answer me truthfully...Are you having d̶o̷u̴b̶t̴s̵?_ **

 

“....”

 

**_A̸r̸e̷ ̴y̷o̸u̸ ̸d̶o̶u̶b̷t̷i̵n̸g̷ ̵m̷e̴?̷_ **

 

“No…”

 

**_You're lying. Have I done something to make you unpleased? Is giving you a real body, not enough for you to trust me?_ **

 

"It's more than enough...It's everything I hope it is."

 

**_Yet you distrust me?_ **

 

Shiro sighs and looks at the man in the mirror.

 

"Just who- no what are you."

 

The reflection closes his eyes but says nothing.

 

“I cannot fully trust someone I don't know.”

 

He got nothing.

 

“Answer me!”

 

A hand suddenly reaches out the mirror and grips Shiro ’s his neck. His hands fly towards his attacker's, desperate to pull them off. His eyes meet the enraged reflection's.

 

_**“̴R̷e̸m̴e̵m̶b̷e̷r̷ ̴y̴o̷u̸r̶ ̷p̵l̵a̷c̵e̸.̵ y̸o̵u̴ s̸p̵o̵i̸l̷e̸d̴ ̸b̵r̶a̶t̶."** _

 

His grip tightens and Shiro let’s out a pathetic wheeze. The grip around his neck is released and he falls to floor coughing.

 

_**It seems like a new rival has been introduced.** _

 

The thing continues as if he hasn't been trying to choke the life out of Shiro a few seconds ago.

 

“The girl?”

 

_**You know what you must do.** _

 

“...I’ll get started right away.”

 

_**Let’s finish what we started, p̸a̴r̵t̵n̵e̵r̵.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never liked the way I wrote this fic. I feel like everyone too OOC and it's very confusing. The writing style is meh and I improved a lot since then. I'm not sure if I should rewrite it or not.
> 
> "Pcfvf lvf pf?"
> 
> "B gyz't rzyp...Tcf ilut tcbzd B vfkfkjfv plu uffbzd Ucbvy lzg-"
> 
> "B gy tyy...Gy nys tcbzr cf gbg uykftcbzd ty su? Z-zy cf hysigz't, tcbu bu Ucbvy B'k tlirbzd ljyst."
> 
> "Xbgdf."
> 
> "Pcfvf fqfz lvf pf? Tcbu gyfuz't iyyr ibrf lzn Dlivl jluf pf jffz ty."
> 
> "Xbgdf B-"
> 
> "Pf zffg ty fuhlxf lzg dft ty ysv ibyzu! Pcfvf'u Rfbtc!"
> 
> "Rfbtc...buz't hykbzd Xbgdf."
> 
> "P-pclt..."
> 
> "B zzfg ty foxilbz uykftcbzd."
> 
> HINT: REVERSE AKIRA


	7. Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read very important

Hey guys! So I mentioned doing this a few times in the past but I finally decided to just rewrite this whole thing. I reread this story many times and It was a hard decision to make but I decided that I needed to. As I reread this I wrote down things on why I should rewrite this story so I decided to post them here

  1. _It's not really a story_ : A story should be something that explains a person's or thing journey and when I was rereading this I didn't really get that feeling. It seems more like a summary of the actual story than an actual story.
  2. _No character development:_ Let's be honest, if you didn't know who these characters were then you would have no idea who these characters are or what they do. All you would really know is that Keith is a guy who plays games, has no job, and is married to Lance. Lance is a guy who is married to Keith and works too much. Shiro is the black paladin and a Yandere. Pidge and Hunk are paladins. Rolo is the rich friend. Nyma is the rich friend's girlfriend. Allura is the blue paladin, a princess, and knows who about the game. Coran is basically nonexistent here.
  3. _PlotHoles_ : There are so many in this story. It was like I couldn't make up my mind on what storyline I wanted to stick with. At first, I originally wrote this to be a game about a man falling in love with a game character,  then I made it about a man who decided to make a man who plays a cheap dollar store romantic game and one character get obsessed with the player, then I changed it to what you have now. Because all of these changes there are many plot holes that are hard to fill without just starting all over.
  4. _No solid character traits_ : To be honest, these characters are so wrong you can replace Keith with Pidge and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. There is nothing special about any of them in this story.
  5. _Pacing_ : As I mentioned earlier, the story is more like a summary. Everything is going way to fast and quick for a reader to fully understand. I realized that I did a lot of summaries in this book rather than actually writing it out. Some examples would be The first paragraph with Keith in Chapter 1 and in Chapter 2's the first conversation with Pidge which instead of just writing it out I just summarized it. Then the time skips would be too much because there are so many things I could have wrote but I didn't...
  6. _New characters_ : I wrote this when season 3 came out and since then there has been a lot of new characters. I feel like I can give more background with these new characters and write more of a background for Keith and Lance.
  7. _Relationship_ : This story was originally written as a Shiro/Keith, but I decided it to make it also Keith/Lance to give it more drama. I didn't get the intended result because I made it seem like L/K was just something that wasn't as important so I want to focus more on that.



 

You might be wondering why you should read the rewrite when you already read this. Well, I can promise you the rewrite is not going to be exactly like this story at all.

  * New characters
  * More Klance
  * More Sheith
  * More Voltron fights
  * Building up relationships with the other Paladins
  * More background on _**T̸̢̐̈H̸̖̭̚E̸̥̎͜M̶͓͕̓̅**_
  * Coran is actually gonna be part of the story
  * Mental state analysis 
  * New side plots



And more guys :3 I honestly can't wait. I'll try to post it this week or sometime next week. I will post another chapter when it's out so watch out for that. I will be deleting this book as soon as Glitches:Re has about 3-5 chapters.

 

I hope to you ya'll soon 

 


	8. It's Out!

Glitches: Re is finally out :3 

I'm excited to see how this will turn out

Here's the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233704/chapters/37948931

See ya over there

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmm


End file.
